Harry Potter et le pouvoir de l'univers
by ptiphilou
Summary: Harry reçoit de nouveaux pouvoirs devient indépendant et se créé de nouvelle amitiés,4 pouvoirs 4 adolescent pour sauver le monde de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts . ANTI Ron Herm et Dumby
1. prologue

Cette fic se situe après le tome 5 d'Harry Potter je ne met aucun élément du tome 6 et 7 c'est une version avec un harry indépendant et surpuissant qui trouve de nouveau ami et pouvoir fic anti Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore

Prologue

Dans une salle sombre, rempli d'étagère renversé du verre partout on pourrait penser qu'une tempête avait eu lieu mais en vérité c'est une bataille qui a eu lieu. La salle des prophéties était saccager très peu de globe étai encore intact bon nombre des prophéties était perdu.

Cependant dans un coin alors que tout étai détruit autour une étagère très petite resté debout intacte avec une seule prophéties dessus, celle-ci était présente depuis le début personne ne sauré dire ce qu'elle contenait ou même a qui elle était adresser, seule quatre petite étiquette blanche était présente. Mais en s'approchant, sans se laisser hypnotiser par les tourbillon argent mauve blanc et jaune, on pouvait apercevoir de fin trait noir apparaitre sur les étiquette, Les Élus De La Prophéties allé bientôt apparaître.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans son bureau l'illustre directeur de poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, souriait devant son bureau saccager, il était content très content. Fumseck lui regardai l'homme d'un air rageur mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa cheminer il jeta une poudre et le feu devin vert

Mr le Ministre il vient de partir de mon bureau

Très bien alors comment a-t-il réagit?

Il est très en colère bien sur mais notre plan marche a merveille

Bien, bien dans ce cas dumbledore je compte sur vous pour le surveiller c'est qu'il a plus de ressource que se que je croyait

Oui harry est un gamin a très fort potentiel mais c pour le bien de tous...

Oui le bien de tous cependant je me demander si il serait pas préférable...

Fudge nous en avons déjà discuter harry doit être sacrifier

Oui, oui, bien sur... Par contre que faisons nous au sujet au sujet de Black?

Dite a la presse que vous avez éliminer un grand mangemort. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire diabolique

Mais n'est il pas innocent?

Bien sur mais cela nous permettra de réaliser notre plan bien plus vite

Ho oui je vois bien dans ce cas la je dois vous dire au revoir j'ai la presse qui m'attend

Au revoir cher ami

Dumbledore alla sa rassoir sur son fauteuil et soupira d'aise que c'était bon le pouvoir. Bientôt il pourrait enfin dormir en paix en étant de nouveau le plus grand sorcier du monde. Il avait eu tan de mal a ce contrôler il jubilai chaque fois que le regard si vert de harry brillait d'une lueur rouge. Dumbledore était un génie et il le savait oui il le savait a quel point il était facile de contrôler ces petite vies insignifiante. Tom ne savait pas a quel point c'était amusant mais il était dangereux et savais depuis près de 16 ans comment le détruire cependant son plan demander beaucoup de temps mais il était patient contrairement a Tom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 semaines plus tard

Dans un petit quartier de Londre nommé little whinning, se trouver au numéro 4 de la rue privet drive, un jeune homme debout devant sa fenêtre un air fatigué sur le visage il regarder le ciel étoilé sans nuage

Sirius pourquoi t'es parti ?? Pourquoi tu ma laissé avec sa sur le dos cette foutu prophéties

Sur le bureau a coter de lui il y avait de nombreuse lettre mais une seule était ouverte dessus sous les taches du au pleur on pouvait voir marqué

_Cher harry_

_j'aimerai te dire par cette lettre que je suis libre et que tu va pouvoir vivre cher moi ou mieux que tu a gagné la coupe nationale de quidditch, mais si tu li cette lettre cette pasque je suis mort ce n'est en rien ta faute je peu te l'assurer et je suis persuadé que j'ai du mourir au combat comme je l'est toujours voulu._

_Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais avouer c'est que je t'aime comme si tu était mon propre fils d'ailleurs j'ai un secret que seul Remus est au courant, J'ai une fille mais sa mère, ma femme croit toujours que je suis coupable j'aimerais en dernière volonté que tu aille les voir et que tu leur dise la vérité. Je sais ce que je te demande et très dur mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu la rencontre et lui dise que j'aime plus que tout ma fille et que Eleonore fue la seule femme de ma vie._

_Bon il est temps que je te laisse et s'il te plais occupe toi de ma fille et encore pardon de te laisser porter un si grand poid sur tes épaules. Sois heureu harry aussi heureu que moi je l'es était de vivre avec toi, James, Lily, Remus, Eleonore, et July_

_Adieu petit maraudeur, ton parrain qui t'aime_

_PS: Va voir dans le tiroir sous mon lit dit toi que c'est le dernier cadeau et secret des maraudeurs _

Harry en pleur ne voulait plus vivre il perdait tout ceux qu'il aimer il n'en pouvait plus il écumer de rancœur de rage de colère de tristesse .

Je jure sur les étoile de vous venger toi maman et papa sur ma vie et sur ma magie je vous le promet

Qui aurait penser que quelque par dans l'univers les étoile l'aurait entendu. L'univers quel mystère obscur nul ne savait comment il avait était créée, seul Merlin un jour dit une chose que personne ne retranscris

« L'univers est incompréhensible il est régit par des lois que nous ne connaissons pas cependant on sait une chose ce sont les élément qui le compose vint d'abord l'espace et le Temps, puis vint les élément, suivi de l'évolution représenter par l'électricité et le métal, enfin vient la Magie. »

Puis il fit une prophéties la plus importante de toute celle qui est maintenant au département des mystère sur la petite étagère dans un coin


	2. Les 4 Elus

Merci pour les reviews de grispoils, vampyse, Gulian, MurMur51, Shuriken57

merci pour vos encouragements et vos conseil

A propos je cherche un Bêta rider car je suis atteins de fautohorthographie aiguë c rare je sais mais bon si vous voulez savoir ou j'ai choper sa aller demander à mon prof de primaire!!! Enfin voilà je sais que sa peu être énervant des fautes d'orthographe partout alors j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bêta

Bonne fic enfin j'espere

Chapitre 1 Les 4 Élus

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin la, en fait c 'est tous les matin qu'il se levait tôt, il se réveillait a cause de cauchemars dans les quels il voyait et revoyez son parrain tombé a travers ce voile de mort. Malgré la lettre qu'il avait ressue de celui-ci il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui était arriver. Dans certain de ces cauchemars juste avant de tomber Sirius se tourné vers lui le doigt pointé et lui crier avec une rage visible

_ C'est de ta faute tous sa, c'est de ta faute si je suis mort

Puis il renvoyer Cédric _ Tu ma tué Potter tu ne vau pas mieux que voldemort

Il se réveillait alors en sueur la mort dans l'âme et ce matin ne faisait pas exception. Il se leva donc et parti prendre sa douche en sortant il remarqua alors que les exercice qu'il faisait jour après jour payai finalement, en effet la seule manière de ne pas tomber dans la dépression avait été pour lui le travail, mais c'est devoir de vacance n'avait pas tenu plus de deux jour et les Dursley tenant compte de l'avertissement de la gare éviter de lui donner trop de travail de peur qu'il envoi une lettre a ces tordu comme disait l'oncle d'Harry.

Harry faisait donc du sport a longueur de journée et cela se voyait sur son physique il fusait maintenant 1m78 il n'était plus du tout le chétif et maigrichon orphelin.

Une fois habillé il descendit préparer le déjeuner a sa famille plus par habitude que par obligation car maintenant les Dursley le laisser faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait tant que cela n'attirai pas l'attention. Puis il sortit courir comme il faisait tout les matin mais en courant il passa devant magnolias cressend la où pour la première fois il avait vue son parrain et il sentit les larmes lui monté au yeux il reparti donc dessuite en essayant de penser a autre chose, mais le souvenir de son cauchemar revint en force un voix a ses oreilles n'arrêter pas de lui dire « Tu l'a tué; Tu l'a tué;... » Il s'arrêta au niveau du parc en titubant et alla s'assoir sur la balançoire que Dudley n'avait toujours pas réussi a cassé.

_Sirius donne moi la force de le combattre je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi, je suis haï par la vie Sirius je ne pourrais jamais vous venger tout les trois je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour cela voldemord et trop puissant

Après être restée quelques temps sur la balançoire il se leva et rentra il été bien dix heures du matin et une longue journée de solitude l'attendait. Lors qu'il arriva dans sa chambre il vit qu'il avait reçut la gazette du sorcier, pour une fois il avait écouter Hermione et s'y été abonner afin de recevoir les nouvelles autrement que par l'Ordre du Phœ la premiere page on pouvais voir une photo de Sirius entrain de rire une lueur de folie dans les yeux et en dessous l'article

_Après près de deux semaine d'enquète le ministère de la magie vient de nous informer que le tristement célèbre criminel Sirius Black avait été éliminer lors de l'intrusion des mangemort au sein du ministère de la magie, nous pouvons donc remercier Harry Potter pour cet exploit. En effet lors d'une conférence de presse Mr le ministre Fudge nous a informer que c'était bien Harry Potter qui avait permit l'élimination de cette crapule qui avait causer la mort de ses propres parents._

_Le ministre a déclarer ceci: '' C'est grâce a la collaboration entre le ministère et l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard que ceci a pu ce produire. C'est pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore et moi même avons décider d'offrir une récompense a Mr Potter pour son courage et pour le remercier de nous avoir averti du retour du Vous-savez-qui.'' _

_Siruis Black qui a permis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres en s'échappant d'Azcaban il y a ..._

Harry s'arrêta de lire épouvanter, hébéter, mais a quoi jouer Dumbledore?

_ Non ce n'est pas possible!! Harry sentit la rage monter en lui il se sentait trahi par Dumbledore trahi par le monde sorcier il senti les larme de rage lui monter au yeux il serra si for les points que du sang s'écouler sur ces poignet il s'effondra et passa deux heure a pleurer la trahison de celui qu'il considérer comme son mentor et à bout de force il s'effondra de fatigue c'est cauchemars plus présent encore que les autres nuits.

Harry se réveillât en sursaut cette nuit la toujours habillé sur son lit il faisait nuit et comme tout les soirs il s'installa a la fenêtre regardant l'étoile Sirius. Celle ci se mit a briller plus for et d'une étrange couleur violette tout d'un coup il lui sembla qu'elle grossissait. Étrange phénomène en fait non il s'aperçut que la lueur violette se diriger vers lui a grande vitesse. Il se frotta les yeux essuya ces lunettes de peur de rêver mai kan il remit ses lunettes une boule de lumière violette flottait devant lui. Il se sentait incroyablement attirer par cette boule il avait besoin de la toucher ce besoin lui semblai vital. Il avança sa main mais au moment de la toucher sa conscience lui cria « Vigilance Constante petit »

_Et merde je pense comme Fol-œil maintenant

Il prit sa baguette et toucha la boule de lumière du bout de la baguette. Lorsque la baguette toucha la boule la baguette s'enflamma dans un sifflement strident.

_Bordel c'est quoi cette conneries Harry agitait sa baguette dont les flamme consummai rapidement le bois

_Non non pitié pas sa pas ma baguette. Et alors qu'il ne prêtait plus attention a la lumière mauve celle-ci fonça droit sur lui.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Même journée État-Unis Utah en plein désert

Un jeune homme était au milieu de rien avec un désert a perte de vu autour de lui cet adolescent, car il n'avait que 16 ans depuis peu, avait une taille moyenne cependant il était très rapidement repérable de par ces cheveux argenté couleur naturelle et très peu commune. Il avait les yeux gris métallique a première vue il était froid il était très bien musclé et posséder un piercing au sourcil gauche, beaucoup de personne auraient dit de ce jeune qu'il était un rebelle une personne pas fréquentable de par son look provoquant.

On pourrai ce demander ce qu'un ado faisait tout seul en plein désert torse nu si son activité n'était pas déviante. Il s'entrainait en effet on pouvait le voir manier une épée dans tout les sens semblant ce battre contre un ennemi invisible. Puis il fit d exercice de combat a main nu toujours tout seul en s'approchant on pouvait voir une cicatrice dans le dos ou plutôt deux formant une croix sur toute la longueur de celui-ci.

Alors que la nuit tombé il leva les yeux vers les étoile et avec une voix calme et une unique larme il dit

_Bientôt je serai près a leur faire payer bientôt tu sera venger mon frère toi et nos parents je vous aurez bientôt venger je tuerai ces homme en noir qui vous ont assassiner!

Alors qu'il baissait les yeux il vit monter du sol une boule de lumière argenté au reflet bleuter sortir du sol et se positionner devant lui. Par reflex il dégaina son épée croyant que les homme en noir été revenu avec leur bout de bois jetant des trait de lumière mortel. Du bout de son épée il toucha cette boule mais l'épée fondit sous ces doit sans même qu'il n'y ai de chaleur, l'adolescent pris peur d'un coup entant la mort le faucher en même temps que la boule qui lui toucha le torse il tomba sur le sol dur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Même journée Italie Rome orphelinat Pope chambre d'Alexandra Demonio

Une jeune femme regardai par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé comme a chaque fois qu'elle était consigné dans sa chambre c'est a dire un mois sur deux. Pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute si de chose étrange arrivé autour d'elle n'est-ce pas en quoi était elle fautive le jour où elle devait fer les corvées que tout ce soit fait tout seul. Ce jour là on l'avait accuser d'avoir payer un étudiant pour faire son travail a sa place , où encore en quoi était elle impliqué dans la disparition de la perruque du prof d'algèbre certes elle avait rie car celui-ci l'avait collé pour rien elle avait été très en colère d'ailleurs sur le moment mais bon.

_Maman,Papa pourquoi avez vous disparut ce jour la que c'est-il passait qu'est ce qui devait ce passait a mes onze ans? Juste une lettre c'est tout ce qui me reste de vous, une lettre et des question dont personne me donnera les réponses. Qui sont ces mangemort dont vous aviez si peur ont-il fini par vous attraper?

La jeune fille se retourna elle était belle vraiment très belle, brune, les yeux vert bleu, cependant sa taille la complexer en effet elle ne dépasser pas le mètre 65 et les gens pensait qu'elle était incapable de ce défendre ce qui était totalement faux d'un caractère explosif cette fille était rarement calme. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit une boule de lumière blanche flotter juste devant elle

_Qu'est ce que... elle ne pu finir sa phrase que la boule lui fonçait dessus. La jeune fille se fit toucher et tomba inconsciente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Même journée État-Unis New York bibliothèque sorcière

Le tintement d'une horloge indique 20h le soleil se coucher une lumière orange passait sur les rayon de la bibliothèque une seule personne dans celle-ci un jeune homme assis a une table allume la lumière regarde l'heure

_Allé je fini le chapitre sur les Gregneux** et j'arrête pour ce soir

Le jeune homme ou plutôt l'ado n'avait pas plus de 16 ans blond, grand il avait des yeux doré, il n'était pas musclé comme un grand sportif mais suffisamment pour ne pas être chétif

Lorsqu'il fini sont livre il était maintenant 22heures il partit reposer son livre sur les créatures magique mais alors qu'il repartait il entendit un livre tombé il se retourna et sorti sa baguette il était sur d'être seul pourtant

_Y a quelqu'un ???

Aucune réponse. Il arriva au rayon légende et vis un livre parterre sur la page ouverte représenter un sablier et Chronos le dieu du temps, il s'approcha du livre mais une boule doré en sortir, il s'approcha curieux et la boule lui fonça dessus, il s'écroula a coter du livre ouvert sur la légende du temps

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin chapitre 1 bon découverte des trois perso qui seront aussi important qu'harry et Harry découvre la trahison de Dumbledore prochain chap :Découverte et début d'entrainement


	3. Chapter 3

DSL pour les fautes ou le retard sincerement mai je suis en vac et g pa le tem decrire je profit de deu troi jour pour poster ce chap sinon merci a tous et toute pour vos encouragement et vos comentaire

Chapitre 2 Découverte et nouveaux pouvoirs

Harry se sentait incroyablement léger il garda les yeux fermé ne sachant pas si il avait rêvé ou si ce qui s'était passait été réel. Il ouvrit les yeux et eu un hoquet de surprise et de peur

_Oh Merlin qu'est ce qui se passe

Harry était dans le noir complet avec des étoiles tout autour de lui il était dans le néant et flottait. Il se retourna et vit trois autres personnes encore inconsciente deux garçon et une fille . Le plus proche de Harry était un garçon d'à peu près sa taille il avait des cheveux d'une couleur surprenante puisque argenté il été plutôt bronzé et musclé, Harry comprit immédiatement que ce garçon était mystérieux. Pas très loin de ce dernier ce trouver une fille qui avait beaucoup de charme pas très grande plutôt fine sur son visage se lisait une un fort caractère valait mieux pas l'avoir sur le dos ce dit Harry. Le dernier avait des traits plus doux il semblait beaucoup plus calme bien que plus grand plus réfléchis aussi.

Tout les trois commencèrent a ce réveiller si le garçon blond ne montrait que de la curiosité, la fille elle paniqua et le garçon au cheveu argenté bizarrement éprouver de la colère cela se lisait sur ses traits

_Putain je suis mort sans les avoir venger

_ HAHAHA ...

Un rire plutôt grave se fit entendre tout autour d'eux

_Mort, non surement pas pas encore

_Je dois rêver je vais me réveiller. La fille se pinça fort et hurla de douleur '' Et merde c'est quoi cette connerie

Harry leva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelqu'un et cria.

_ Où sommes nous?

_ Où est ce que vous n'êtes pas? Répondis un seconde voix plus mélodieuse que la première qui était froide.

_ Vous êtes les élus des élément de l'univers étant les sorciers au plus grande capacité magique et ayant le cœur pur.

_CAPACITE QUOI? S'écrièrent le garçon mystérieux et la fille

_Heu excuser moi mais comment ce fait-il que ces moldus soient des élues de la plus grande prophéties existante?

_Une troisième voix semblant beaucoup sage et posé que les deux autres répondit

_Ce sont des sorciers cependant leurs capacités ont été scellé à leurs naissances

_Attendez comment sa on est des magiciens vous voulez dire qu'on a des pouvoirs qu'on peu faire sortir des lapins du chapeau et tout?

Un rire féminin et très mélodieux se fit entendre

_Non petite nous voulons dire que tu est une sorcière une sorcière très puissante destiné à combattre les mages noirs. Et qu'un sorcier aux méthodes pas jolie jolie a bloquer tes pouvoirs car il a peur de toi il à peur de vous quatre c'est pour cela qu'il a bloquer a vous deux vos pouvoirs,qu'il essai de le contrôler, et qu'il le recherche activement.

Une lumière désigna d'abord Harry puis le garçon blond lorsque la voix les évoquas.

_Et si vous vous présentiez un peu par ce que je suis sur que personne ne se connait ici

Personne ne pris la parole tous les quatre se regardant '' Sur quoi ou qui était-ils tombaient

_Alors vous vous décidez?

_Bon je crois qu'on a pas le choix, Marc JAMES sorcier de News York 16ans je vais à L'institut de Salem

_ANDREWS Philippe 16 ans dans 4 mois je vagabonde par ci par la

_Alexandra DEMONIO 16 ans appelez moi Alex je suis d'Italie mais je parle anglais je vous raconterai les détails plus tard. Elle finit en fesant un clin d'oeil a Harry qui sentit d'un coup le rouge lui monter au joue.

_Harry Potter 16 ans sorcier de Londres scolarisé a Poudlard

_Attend Harry Potter comme Le Survivant

_Heu ouais

_Cool

_Vous m'expliquez les détails la par ce que là...

Alex avait levé un sourcil d'incompréhension

_Disons qu'Harry est une légende dans notre monde une célébrité. A un an il a mis fin au règne de terreur d'un mage noir qui est revenu il y a deux semaine...

_En fait un an mais je crois qu'il vau mieux que je vous explique tout sa plus tard. Interrompit Harry

_Bien maintenant nous allons débloquer vos capacité à toi Alexandra et à Philippe, elles sont depuis trop longtemps enfermer, attention sa risque de faire mal.

Une lumière blanche illumina Alexandra alors qu'une grise illuminait Philippe. Alexandra ce mit soudain a crier en se tenant la tête alors que Philippe lui avait just fermé les yeux un expression froide sur le visage. Puis lentement la lumière s'estompa, Alexandra et Philippe était tout les deux à bout de souffle.

_Malheureusement si maintenant vous avez la puissance que vous auriez du avoir il vous manque les connaissances, c'est pourquoi durant votre entrainement vous allez devoir apprendre auprès d'Harry et Marc la magie que vous auriez du apprendre en école de sorcellerie.

_Heu désolé de vous déranger mais vous aviez parler des éléments de l'univers et on aimerait savoir de quoi il s'agit. Interrompit Harry

_Désolé jeune élu de pas nous être présenté. Tout d'abord je suis Magie et tu recevra mes pouvoirs. Tu pourras contrôler la magie elle même, tout les peuples ont trouver une façons qui leur est spécifique de contrôler une parti de la magie toi tu pourras utiliser chaque méthode et chaque branche de magie de n'importe quel peuple.

_Toi Alexandra tu contrôlera les élément l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air tu obtiendra un lien particulier avec les animaux et créatures magique tu pourras aussi comprendre chaque langue qu'elle soit humaine ou de créature.

_Marc tu obtiendra le pouvoir du temps capable de voir dans les instants avant ce qui va arriver tu pourras aussi arrêter le temps durant quelque seconde afin de mieux comprendre certaines situations dans l'urgence

_Enfin Philippe tu contrôleras ce que les jeune moldu appelle la modernité avec le contrôle du métal et de l'électricité.

_Ces éléments ont créée l'univers et l'ont fait évoluer aujourd'hui afin de le sauver du chaos nous vous offrons le contrôle de ces pouvoirs vous devenez les élus de l'univers.

Mais avant d'affronter votre destin vous devrez partir apprendre et maitriser ces pouvoirs bonne chance à vous que la lumière éclaire vos pas.

Un grand flash blanc eu lieu et ils se réveillaient tout les quatre au milieu d'une foret Alexandra qui fut la première debout trouva un parchemin ou il était écrit

_Pour cette première partit de l'entrainement il faut que vous appreniez a vous faire confiance et à survivre en milieu hostile en même temps Alexandra et Philippe vous devez rattraper le niveau magique de Marc et d'Harry. Nous vous enverrons vous entrainer pour la seconde partit quand nous aurons juger que vous avez bien mené a terme la première partit de l'entrainement. Bonne chance a vous_

_Mg&T&E&Md_

La forêt dans la quelle ils se trouvaient était immense en effet a l'époque des dinosaure la terre était empli de forêt.

Et durant six mois ils apprirent a avoir une confiance immense les uns avec les autres, ils apprirent a survivre sans ressources. Au bout de six mois a vivre dans ce monde très dangereux, ils avaient tous survécut ils vivaient à présent dans une grotte spacieuse aménager ils avaient appris a devenir indépendant de toute vie matérielle. Alexandra et Philippe avait rattraper les deux autres au niveau connaissances magique mais cependant n'ayant pas de baguette ils ne purent pratiquer.

En se levant au bout de six mois ils découvrirent une lettre ce fut Philippe qui était partit chasser ce matin la qui la découvris, Il réveillât les trois autres avant de la lire une fois tous rassembler ils l'ouvrirent

_Bonjours a vous quatre _

_Nous espérons que vous vous êtes bien amuser durant ces légères vacances, Nous joignions a cette courte missive quatre collier qui va vous permettre de vous transporter a la seconde étape de votre entrainement qui se déroulera en Égypte où un grand sorcier maître des incantations va vous permettre d'utiliser la magie sans baguette._

_Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance _

Quatre chaîne en or était avec la lettre et quatre pendentif l'un représentait un sablier et on aurait pu le confondre avec un retourneur de temps, un autre représentait une goute d'eau enflammé sur une pierre la flamme semblait danser au rythme d'un vent, puis l'un représentait deux baguette croisé avec une étoile à quatre branche qui les surmontait et enfin le dernier montrait deux épées croisé avec en dessous une boule d'électricité.

Chacun récupéra le pendentif qui lui était destiné et avec un flash blanc blanc s'évanouirent dans la nature avec toute leur affaire personnelle et laissa dans cette époque ce que des moldus scientifiques appelleraient plus tard une anomalie.

Ils se réveillèrent tout les quatre allongées dans un grand désert chaud

_Outch si à chaque fois c'est pareil je sens que je vais finir par me casser un truc

_Alex arête de te plaindre tu préférerai resté avec nos amis les dinosaures?

_Heu bon d'accord mais sérieux philou t pas drôle.

_Harg arrête avec ce surnom débile.

_Mais c'est mignon. Elle lui fit des yeux de chien battu avec lesquels a l'internat elle avait fais céder à tous ses caprice. Mais il afficha un air neutre sur son visage avant de lui tiré la langue

_Sa marche pas avec moi sa Alex.

_Bon vous avez bientôt fini tout les deux?

_Oui par ce que c'est pas qu'on crève de chaud mais j'aimerais bienêtre à l'ombre moi.

_La sagesse à parler dirent en cœur les trois autres un grand sourire au lèvre

Marc se mit a marcher en bougonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « Je vous ces trois là mériterais... Incorrigible... attendais vous à souffrir... »

Les trois autres le suivirent en pouffant sachant a quel point il n'aimai pas que l'on lui rappelle qu'il avait tendance à jouer le rôle de grand frère avec les trois autres.

Eux qui n'avait jamais eu personne, ni famille, ni personne a qui se confier se sentais enfin entouré par leurs amis et Harry se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de Ron et d'Hermione qu'il l'était de ses trois compagnons, le gentil Marc ou plutôt Jimmy comme l'avait surnommé Alexandra, en fait Alex s'amuser à donner des surnoms à tout le monde c'est ainsi que Philippe le froid devient Philou le mignon a son plus grand désespoir. Alex la belle Alex Harry ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle chaque fois qu'il rigolait avec elle il se sentait si bien que cella lui faisait peur.

_Hé Ryry arrête de te perdre dans tes penser sinon Jimmy va encore nous engueuler, il veut vite boire et être a l'ombre, bizarre d'ailleurs il devrait se sentir dans son élément avec tout ce sable...

_Bon vous vous dépêchez les tourtereaux?

_Philou je vais te tuer. Et elle parti en courant après un Philippe mort de rire

Harry rigola et les suivit au fond de lui cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'imaginer avec Alex dans ses bras.

_Houla la chaleur commence a me donner de drôle d'idées. Il regarda ces amis et il s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment impressionnant devoir à quel point Philippe changeait quand il était avec eux, d'un naturel froid et inexpressif il se lâchait seulement quand ils était juste tout les quatre. Alex elle était toujours entrain de rire et s'amuser et Jimmy lui était la voie de la raison quoi que en réalité il pouvait avoir un esprit aussi tordu que Alex mais savait se contrôler au plus grand damne de cette dernière.

Ils partirent tout les quatre a la recherche d'une ville où ils pourraient trouver le maître incantateur. Il fallut près de deux jour pour trouver une ville et près d'une semaine pour trouver le maître. Faire des incantations était vraiment le domaine de Jimmy celui-ci obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait de par les mots et la magie sans baguette fut extrêmement difficile à apprendre pour les quatre quoi que Harry avait moins de mal que les trois autres. Bizarrement au cours de leurs voyage ils ne grandissaient pas, surement un enchantement des quatre dieu. Dieu était le mot qui se rapprochait de ce qu'était les entité qui leurs avaient parlé.

Ce fut un an plus tard que le maître vient leur annoncé une grande nouvelle

_Jeune élèves je n'est plus rien a vous apprendre vous devez simplement vous entrainer encore et encore, mais pour prouver que vous avez bien assimilé mon enseignement vous devez passer une dernière épreuve. Vous devrez affronter la pyramide d'Horus. Tenez vous prêt demain matin à l'aube vous aurez 48h pour en sortir au delà de ce temps je considèrerai que vous n'êtes pas digne de l'enseignement d'on vous avez bénéficier et vous porterez la marque des damnés.

Puis le maître sortit d'un pas theatral ferma la porte et s'éloigna

_Je savais qu'il était pas drôle mai là il abuse.

_Qu'est ce que tu crois Alex tout le monde n'as pas ton sens de l'humour

_Ouais mais il a plutôt ta froideur là Philou

_Arrête avec ce surnom de merde

_Pourquoi c'est mignon moi je trouve

_Mais je veut pas paraître mignon je veut que l'on me voit mystérieux. Puis il lui tira la langue croisa les bras tourna la tête dans la parfaite imitation du gamin qui boude.

_Oh mais mon petit Philou fait pas la gueule, tu sais que je te taquine.

Il se jeta sur Alex et commençat a lui faire des chatouille cela avait toujours était sa faiblesse

_Bon les deux gamins faites vos affaire et après dodo demain y a une rude journée qui nous attend

_Oui papa dirent Harry,Philippe et Alex

_Vos gueule je suis pas votre père mais faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille a tous les trois.

Le lendemain une heure avant le levé du soleil Philippe se réveillât. Il était toujours le premier levé il leva les yeux et regarda les trois autres lit la plus près celui de Harry. Il avait le sommeil agiter et marmonner des phrase incompréhensible en tendant l'oreille on pouvait cependant comprendre un mot qui se répétait « Sirius ». Il faisait encore un cauchemar. Il tournât la tête et vit le lit de Marc parfaitement impeccable l'ordre régnait quoi de plus normal pour le représentant du temps. Le lit d'Alex était comme si les éléments s'y était déchainer, les draps était sans dessus dessous elle avait la tête qui tombé du lit un léger sifflement sortait de la bouche grande ouverte d'Alex. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille aussi jolie pouvait ronfler cela avait fait beaucoup rire les trois garçons au début puis ils s'y était habitué. Philippe qui était d'un naturel froid ne pensais pas qu'un jour il se serait attaché a des personne aussi différente l'une que l'autre et il considérer désormais ces trois là comme ses frères. Il avait perdu un frère mais en avait finalement gagné trois autre comme quoi la vie n'était peu être pas si injuste.

Il eu un mouvement qui attira son attention Alex se réveillait et commencer a se battre avec les draps dans les quels elle s'était enrouler durant la nuit, elle finit par tomber du lit dans un grand bruit, et Philippe qui regardait la scène avec amusement éclata de rire. Les deux autres se réveillèrent au bruit causer par les deux autres et éclatèrent de rire aussi quand ils virent une Alex rouge tomate entrain de rouler au sol prisonnière de ses draps.

Une heure plus tard ils était tous les quatre prêt a affronter leur épreuve. Cependant arrivé devant la fameuse pyramide ils se sentirent incroyablement petit comment allé-t-ils pouvoir sortir de la en moins de deux jours. Le maître leur tendit quatre portauloin

_Cela vous amènera au centre de la pyramide une fois arrivé tous vous sera indiquer donc un conseil ne paniquer pas et sortez a tant puis il disparut dans un rire sadique.

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas son épreuve

_Aller après on repars pour un autre endroit courage

Et ils prirent les portauloin et arrivèrent dans pièce sombre seule deux torches brulait sur les murs

_Sa fait un peu trop retour de la momie a mon goût tu trouve pas Philou

_Tas pas tord sur ce coup, mais Alex imagine retour de la momie avec les monstre de l'antiquité et tu auras ce qu'il s'approche le plus de notre épreuve je pense.

_Ouais pas cool

_On va beaucoup s'amuser. Et Philippe fit un sourire plutôt sadique, les trois autres plaignait presque les créatures qu'ils rencontreraient.

_Hé regarder une lettre sa doit être les instructions.

_Lit les Marc

__Cher élèves cette épreuve est simple vous devez sortir de la. Par contre un sortilège empêche d'utiliser toute magie sauf les incantations de toute manière vous ne tiendrez pas plus d'une demi journée avec la magie sans baguette, rappelez vous je vous ai appris celle-ci pour que vous l'utilisiez en dernier recours et par ce que les élément vous on privés des vôtres. Bonne chance et à dans deux jours j'espère. _

_RAMSES_

_Bon on sait ce qu'il nous reste a faire.

_**Aussi pure que les étoile **

**plus mortelle que le poison**

**Je veut tenir celle qui pourront**

**Me permettre d'exercer mon art **

**Celle qui feront fuir mes ennemis**

**Dans mes mains je veux mes épées**

Deux épées apparurent dans les mains de Philippe toute les deux blanche elle semblé être en argent. Il les examina trente seconde les fit tourner dans ces mains puis avec un sourire satisfait il déclara être près pour deux jour en enfer.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement et annonça le début de l'épreuve

_C'est parti les gars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une ombre se dirigeait vers la pyramide où se dérouler l'épreuve cela faisait 32H que l'épreuve avait commencer mais il voulait voir comment se débrouiller ces quatre jeune venu demander son enseignement en fait 48heure était le temps que lui même avait réussi mais il voulait voir ce que ces jeunes qui l'avait étonné plus d'une fois avait dans le ventre il se rapprocha donc de la pyramide et essaya de sonder les auras afin de savoir où ils en étaient

_ Merde c'est quoi cette conneries. EN effet le Maître ne ressentait aucune aura dans la pyramide ce n'était pas possible a moins qu'ils soient tout les quatre morts.

Il fit le tour et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pyramide et s'arrêta net

Devant lui trois jeune par terres deux endormis et l'autre assis entrain de lire il regarda autour et vit le dernier coucher dans un arbre en train de dormir. Non ce n'était pas possible pas en 32H cela était techniquement impossible pas avec tout les monstres qu'il y avait. IL se dirigeât vers les jeunes en se remettant peu a peu de ces émotions puis Marc se tourna le regarda puis se remit a lire, et sans lever le regard de son bouquin il dit

_Enfin vous voilà cela fait presque 5 heure que l'on vous attend dehors

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre maître et celui-ci s'évanouit


	4. Rencontre et animagus

Un puissant éclair blanc eu lieu dans une clairière d'une forêt sombre, quatre jeunes apparurent avec quelque affaire à eux. Ils se sentaient comme pressé par la magie imprégné dans la forêt. Les personnes regardaient autour d'elles ne sachant pas quoi faire. La lettre, que le plus grand des quatre tenait encore dans sa main, leurs disaient pourtant que leur prochain professeur les attendraient là où ils arriveraient. Ils avaient beau regarder autour d'eux ils ne voyaient personne.

Une ombre regardait les jeunes qui semblaient la chercher, il voulait les observer avant de se présenter pour pouvoir vérifier que ces quatre jeune étaient vraiment digne de recevoir son enseignement. Il ressentait une forte aura autour des jeunes mais la plus grande venait de celui au cheveux noir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour autan le plus dangereux des quatre. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser aujourd'hui.

_Bien je vois que vous êtes bien arriver sans problèmes.

Ils avaient beau regarder tout autour d'eux, ils ne voyaient pas la personne qui avait parler et ne sachant pas à qui ils avaient affaire ils décidèrent de se mettre dos à dos en cas de danger. Aucun des quatre n'avait de baguette et en cas de combat les invocations ne leur permettraient pas de survivre bien longtemps.

_De bon réflexes, une confiance entre vous, une très grande puissance magique, je pense que vous méritez d'apprendre tout ce que j'ai à vous enseigner. Et si vous me cherchez je suis ici près du grand chêne.

D'un même mouvement tous regardèrent apparaitre appuyer sur l'arbre un homme d'apparence âgé avec une barbe bien plus longue que celle de Dumbledore une robe violette il dégageait une aura bienveillante même si on sentais la puissance du mage on se sentais en sécurité a proximité de lui.

_Merlin ce n'est... Enfin... je veux dire... Merlin ... Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots reconnaissant les gravures,qu'il avait vue un peu partout, de l'homme devant lui.

_Oui en effet c'est ainsi que je me nomme

_CLAC!!!!! Alex c'était tourné vers philippe et lui avait donné une gifle magistrale

_AAAAIIIIII PUTAIN T'ES FOLLE SA FAIT MAL !!!!!!!

_C'est pas un rêve alors je n'y crois pas faut que je m'assoie ...

_Bon vous comptez avaler des mouches toute la journée ou seulement dix minutes?

Merlin regardait ses futur élèves amuser de leur réaction finalement il allait beaucoup s'amuser.

Tout les quatre ce matin là se réveillèrent croyant à un rêve, ils avaient beau vivre des choses extraordinaire, même pour des sorciers, mais rencontrer le Merlin lui même était encore plus incroyable. Pourtant ils se réveillèrent dans la chambre de la petite cabane de Merlin, et oui qui aurait cru que le plus grand mage de tout les temps vivait seul dans les bois dans une petite cabane qu'il avait construit lui même à la main. Ils se levèrent donc et rejoignirent le mage dehors, celui-ci était assis dans la clairière entouré d'animaux curieux mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas peur comme si Merlin faisait partit de la nature tel un arbre. Les apprentis restèrent soufflé devant ce spectacle. Puis d'un coup le vieil homme sauta sur ces pied et rejoignit ses élèves cependant les animaux ne firent rien d'autres que de lever la tête vers l'homme qui était au milieu d'eux.

_Bien jeune gens donc a partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes mes apprentis jusqu'à ce que je décide que vous n'avez plus rien a apprendre de moi, mais pour sa il vous faut des baguettes or vos baguette vous les ferait vous même avec vos animagus. Donc pour commencer il faut que l'on trouve vos formes bien suivez moi maintenant.

Ils partirent durant près d'une demi heure avant d'arriver dans une toute petite clairière. Cependant on sentais la magie dansait dans l'air.

_Bien allongez vous et relaxez vous bien je vais vous lancer un sort qui va vous permettre de vous mettre en transe de découverte. Bien maintenant c'est parti.

Pendant dix minute Merlin parla en latin agitant sa baguette et lorsque la dernière syllabe sorti de ses lèvres les quatre jeunes tombèrent en transe.

* * *

Marc avait chaud très chaud il ne voyait que du sable autour de lui

_Et merde pourquoi j'ai droit au désert moi on y a passait 1an déjà sa suffit pas?

Il monta sur la dune devant lui pour découvrir en contre bas une pyramide majestueuse incroyablement grande et belle il se senti attiré par l'entrée et suivi son instinct il savait qu'il ne devait pas luter.

En entrant dans la pyramide il eu la surprise de ne découvrir aucun labyrinthe, il y avait juste une salle immense belle, pleine de joyau et d'or , et sur deux trône se tenaient deux animaux de suite il senti que ceux si était une parti de lui qui lui avait toujours manqué.

_Bonjour Marc cela fait longtemps que l'on attend l'élu de Tempus,aujourd'hui tu va recevoir le don de te transformé en deux créature tout d'abord ta forme commune celle que tu as depuis ta naissance, c'est à dire moi roi des énigme et du savoir. Désormais la forme de Sphinx est tienne.

_Ensuite l'animal qui représente Tempus en ce monde gardien du sable et du temps légendaire et puissant, Moi le cobra royal magique gardien de la pyramide ériger pour Tempus. Le serpent de Thot et désormais ta forme, tu devra apprendre à nous ressemblé mentalement pour pouvoir te transformé, connaître nos pouvoirs, nos habitude, la journée tu cherchera, et la nuit nous t'apprendrons durant ton sommeil. Ne nous déçoit pas Élu de Tempus.

Les deux créature s'inclinèrent devant Marc et celui-ci se réveillât.

* * *

Philippe avait froid pourtant il ne frissonnait pas et se sentais bien en sécurité même tout n'était que neige tout autour de lui le vent soufflé fort il se sentais comme attiré par une direction et ne réfléchi même pas il marcha droit vers où son instinct le guidait. Soudain il aperçut une forme de la taille d'une maison devant lui il s'approcha et vit devant lui un dragon magnifique gris métal il imposait le respect. Devant le dragon se tenait un loup gris lui aussi. Ces deux créatures, Philippe le sentais, était une part de lui qui lui avait toujours manqué. Le loup s'approcha le renifla et le fixa un moment dans les yeux

_Hmm on se ressemble bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru, fit-il avec un air approbateur. Je suis un loup bleu de Russie une espèce rare fortement lié a la magie je suis ta forme commune celle que tu as depuis ta naissance. Bientôt lorsque tu auras appris tout de nous deux tu pourras te transformé en chacun de nous aussi librement que tu le souhaite. Tu es solitaire tel le loup mais tu aime ta meute c'est pourquoi je t'ai choisit et suis fier d'être ton animagus.

_Ainsi tu es l'héritier de Modernaté tu es celui qu'il a choisit, souffla le dragon, dans ce cas ma forme t'appartiendra quand tu sauras tout de moi et saura pensé comme moi. Je suis un dragon d'argent le seul à avoir jamais existé car je représente Modernaté dans ce monde. Toute les nuit nous t'apprendrons notre savoir. Sois digne du présent que l'on te fais.

* * *

Alexandra se retrouvât dans une foret humide et chaude avec prêt d'elle un feu, elle était au milieu d'une clairière et entendait la vie chantai par les oiseaux autour d'elle. Deux silhouette apparurent sous les arbre elle reconnu la forme de ceux si . La forêt lui semblait d'un coup étrangement calme comme si la nature elle même faisait un hommage aux deux créature magnifique qui se tenait devant elle.

_Jeune alexandra ta vie a bien été rude alors que tu en as vécu qu'une infime partit aujourd'hui tu viens pour découvrir tes formes animagus mais tu as trouver plus que cela des alliés et une parti de toi, je t'attend depuis ta naissance c'est pourquoi moi l'hippogriffe accepte de me lié a toi mais tu est aussi l'héritier de la gardienne des élément c'est pourquoi tu auras une seconde forme

L'autre forme sorti du couvert des arbre c'était une licorne mais celle ci avait une corne de feu et d sabot fait semble-t-il d'eau la licorne possédait aussi deux aile blanche magnifique.

_Bonjour jeune fille ainsi je rencontre enfin celle choisit pour représenter les quatre élément c'est un honneur. Je suis la licorne ailé gardienne des éléments. La nuit nous reviendrons te donner notre enseignement .sois digne de ma forme jeune pouliche et protège la nature notre mère a tous.

* * *

Harry était entouré de rouge et d'or, tout les spectre de ces deux couleur tournoyer et dansait telle des flammes autour de lui. IL regarda autour de lui avec un amusement certain

_ Et l'autre voulait m'envoyer à serpentar en plus!

Soudain il vit une silhouette ce dessiner au travers des flamme il reconnu celle d'un griffon mais quand la créature passa le rideau de flamme il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Elle avait bien un corps de lion mais la où aurait du se trouver des partis de l'aigle se trouvé celle d'un phénix les plume rouge et or des ailles et de la tête rendait la créature magnifique

_Jeune héritier te voilà enfin pour fusionner avec moi cela fait longtemps que je voulait connaitre celui que la magie avait choisit pour luter contre le chaos. Tu ne doit pas connaitre la créature que je suis je ressemble a un griffon mais tu as remarquer beaucoup de différence en fait je suis un griffix, mélange fait par la magie entre un griffon et un phénix. Je serais ta forme principale mais tu pourras aussi te transformé en phénix et griffon car ces deux créatures font parti intégrante de moi. Je te révérait toute les nuit pour t'enseigner tout ce que tu doit savoir. Sois fier de ton héritage et bat toi au nom de magie.

* * *

Les quatre amis se levèrent en sursaut dans la clairière exactement en même temps et se regardèrent avec de grand sourirent, Ils se sentaient bien plus complet qu'ils ne l'avait jamais été, et ils savaient qu'ils serait entier qu'au moment de la transformation.

Soudain Alex se leva et se mit à tourner autour des trois autre.

_Alors c'est quoi vos forme?

_Si c'est pour que tu me trouve un nouveau surnom archi-débile tu peut toujours courir pour le savoir

_Mais philou c'est par ce que je t'aime...

_Oué oué oué c'est sa tu peut qu'à même courir

_Tu me brise le cœur...

Et elle sauta dans les bras d'Harry en faisant mine de pleurer. Harry qui été à croupit et s'étala en arrière

_Heu Alex tu serait gentille et tu pourrais me laisser sortir de là s'il te plait.

Alex été allongé sur Harry et celui-ci devenait de plus en plus rouge d'avoir la fille, qu'il considérait déjà comme plus qu'une amie, dans ces bras. Elle leva la tête et ces yeux humide brillait de mille feux et avec une voix douce elle lui susurat

_Dit moi tes formes.

_Non, non, non arrête ton cinéma. Tu sauras rien du tout. Philou l'avait attraper et la tiré mais elle rester accrocher à Harry de toute ces force et celui-ci se trouver trainer dans l'herbe humide sans qu'il est rien demander.

_Ho doux Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour avoir ces trois là sur le dos.

Une voix soudaine s'éleva juste derrière Marc et le fit sursauter

_Sa j'en sais rien mais pourquoi me le demander à moi?

Merlin ce tenait juste derrière lui et arborait un grand sourire

_Ho désoler... je ne voulais pas... c'est juste une expression...

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais compris puis il se mit à ricaner tout seul et s'en allat en éclatant d'un grand rire. Marc se retournât et compris, Philou qui essayer de détacher Alex de Harry avait finalement réussi mais il avait chuter en arrière percutant un arbre et une branche était tombé en assommant Harry qui n'avait rien demander, et alexandra ce tenait sur philou en position de victoire

_Tu vois Jimmy on perd toujours à m'attaquer.

Les quatre était assis en demi cercle dans une clairière et écoutait Merlin qui leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire jusqu'à leur transformation

_Bien je sais que votre ancien maître vous à expliquer la magie sans baguette cependant ce n'était que les bases à ce que j'ai pu voir donc à partir de maintenant vous allait vous entraîner à cette forme de magie votre but sera de tenir un combat entier contre moi avec seulement la magie sans baguette. En plus de vous permettre d'augmenter votre endurance cela vas vous aidez à augmenter votre potentiel magique. Plus vous arriverais à utiliser cette magie efficacement et durablement et plus les sort avec baguette vous paraîtrons facile. Puis la nuit vos animagus vous transmettrons leurs savoirs quand cette étape sera fine je vous apprendrait certain sort puissant disparut a votre époque.

_Sa va pas être de tout repos tout sa.


End file.
